


You Can Become a Hero.

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Bad Parent Audrey Bourgeois, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Blood and Violence, Chloé Bourgeois Needs a Hug, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Dead Emilie Agreste, F/F, F/M, Good Teacher Caline Bustier, Human Kwami, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sabrina Raincomprix Needs Love, bnha au, god these kids need therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Not all men are created equal.Adrien knew this the moment he turned four.When the world told him he wasn’t special. That he was a failure by blood. A mistake. A disappointment. His best friend left him. His mother died. His father’s heart died with her.But Adrien lived in a world of heroes. And lived in a reality where he still believed in heroes. But once upon a time, Adrien lived in a world where he couldn’t be a hero because he was quirkless.But not anymore.This is the story about how Adrien Agreste became one of the world’s greatest heroes. And rised to reach the heavens.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 92
Kudos: 137





	1. Once Upon a Time

Quirks.

The first incident was in Qing Qing City, China, when an extraordinary child was born who radiated light like a living lantern.

After that, reports to people with superpower popped up all across the globe. No one knew what was causing these quirks. 

Before long, the supernatural became the total normal. The world became a superhuman society with about 80% of the population possessing some uncanny ability. 

Our streets looked like scenes from comic books, and while cities and countries swirled with chaos and confusion, a new profession dominated our collective consciousness. The world was enveloped in a whole new age of heroes.

Starting off as a wave of vigilantes, hero work had become a dominating job, bringing glory to all who chose the life risking job of danger and power. Fighting villainy with a smile on their face.

Adrien Agreste wanted to be just like them. 

But life was not fair, and not all men were created equal.

_“M-Mama said I can’t.. hang out with.. with you cause you’re unexce-cepthional. I’m s-sorry Adrikins..!”_

_“Chloe!”_

_Adrien fell back on his butt as Chloe stared down at him with wide red teary eyes. Her small four year old hands were shaking._

_“Go away Adrikins! You’re just a- a- a quirkless loser!” Chloe cried, turning away and running. Adrien sniffled, hands trembling with pain as they dug into the dirt, mixed with his tears and the few drops of the blood from his scraped palms._

_“Chloe, wait up!” Adrien shouted, chasing after her back._

In this world, it was the strong and exceptional that made heroes. Chloe knew this, Adrien knew this, every person, quirkless or not knew this. And Adrien was the lesser.

His father and mother, both the heads of Agreste, one of the biggest names in equipment, fashion, and costumes for the most exceptional heroes, ensured a beautiful, rich, and safe future for him.

But that’s not what Adrien wanted.

No. He wanted to save people. He wanted to be a hero. He wanted to show off his parent’s work and prove his worth. Prove he deserved their love, despite being a… a…

_“..Quirkless waste of space!” Chloe sobbed, stumbling away down the street “Leave me alone!”_

The day Adrien lost his future, lost his dreams of being a hero, lost his best friend, was that fateful day. Where the doctor sat him down with his worried looking parents and muttered those sad sad words-

“Oh yeah, the kid is quirkless.” The doctor deadpanned

Young Adrien paled with shock and his life was sealed. Word got around, as he was of course the son of big name Gabriel and Emilie Agreste, and there wasn’t even a moment Adrien could redeem the mistake that was he. The weakness he held. The disappointment he no doubt caused for his mom.. and his dad..

_Adrien yelped as Chloe shoved him backwards again. He looked up weakly as the girl stared down at him with her hands crackling with golden energy. Her quirk. Her sign of exceptionalism._

_She looked like she was going to raise her arms and attack him with it, but they only fell at her side and she turned tail- running away again._

_“Chloe, wait up!” Adrien cried, stumbling after her._

_“I’m gonna be a hero, Adrikins! A quirkless person like you can’t ever be a hero!” Chloe exclaimed “Just stay in the dirt where mama said you belong!”_

His mom and dad pulled him out of school, they knew the moment he stepped into class only ridicule would be met.

The jeers online about how the great Gabriel Agreste, once known as the moth hero Morpho before his hero retirement, and his wife, Emilie Agreste, still known as the peahen hero Paon, produced a mistake child were feared by the two. Terrified if what was online would only be a fraction of what Adrien would hear with his own ears.

Adrien remembers those nights, curled on his mother’s lap sobbing. Asking why he didn’t have a quirk like her or his father. Why he couldn’t help her in her hero work. Asking if he made a mistake.

And there his mother would be, softly petting through his hair, her gentle green eyes warming his aching heart.

“No Adrien, you made no mistake..” She whispered “I’m.. not sure if you can become a hero.. but.. you can still cheer your mama on and help others that want to be heroes too!

And so Adrien opted for that, despite how much it hurt. He’d watch every channel possible with his mom in it, watching in awe as she saved people. Doing exactly what he wanted. And he couldn’t help but keep imagining what if he was right next to her. Beating bad guys and helping her, dressed in only the best gear his father would design with beaming pride-

-maybe Chloe would be there too. Watching his back as they worked together as well. Maybe opening an agency together as the best heroes ever. 

He’d watch in amazement at the other heroes running past the screen. His eyes shining with awe as he squeezed the cat plushie in his arms at the sight of France’s Number 1, Plagg. God he wanted to be just like him too. Minus the cat head. No one knew why the number one hero had a cat head. It definitely wasn’t a fur suit.

But Adrien would look down at his plain hands and remember reality. Remember the truth. Remember how his only interactions with Chloe now would be glimpses of her hair from across the halls of the rich parties her parents would throw.

So he’d stare at the tv, pausing to look from his homework, his senseless doodles of costumes he knew he’d never get to wear, cheering Paon on with his father.

Until the day she didn’t get up from an attack.

And his father screamed in horror.

The world mourned when Paon, Emilie Agreste, his mother… died in a villain attack. As the monster fled from the scene and she bled, holding up a barrier that was about to crush a family, barely surviving once they got it off her, before collapsing in exhaustion. Never opening her eyes.

Adrien once lived in a world where someone was there to tell him it was okay if he wasn’t a hero because they would always be there for them, he believed in that world, he believed that person was right. 

“Father…” Adrien quietly murmured

“You will never be a hero, Adrien…” Gabriel spat, making Adrien flinch as the man turned to him with wide tearful eyes, his hands shaking over the closed coffin of his wife, of Adrien’s mother. “Never ever.”

That world was shattered, buried deep within the ground at age six. And that person, was dead.

  
  


But once upon a time,

Adrien was told he couldn’t be a hero. And he believed that. He settled for cheering the people around him on, hoping he could get some satisfaction in watching the people he loved live his dreams in a way he couldn’t reach. He wore his father’s designs that he could feel the lack of heart in with the loss of his mother. He put on a smile he knew was fake.

But not anymore. Because even though his father didn’t anymore, Adrien believed in heroes. Adrien believed in heroes. And he believed he could do good!

But that didn’t matter in this reality. Cause here Adrien was again, standing with his hands balled at his hips, age fourteen by his father’s side as the people, exceptional or not they were just rich, bustled around them, shaking his father’s stiff hand and sucking their asses up in his presence.

Only once did he see Chloe and only once this entire month was Adrien able to have a conversation with her.

“People will look at me weird if I’m seen around you, you should just go back to your dad, Adrien.”

Better than being called a useless idiot, he’ll take it!

Adrien sighed.

Who is he kidding, that hit him like a truck. Making him cringe in pain from the stinging in his old friend’s words. Seeing the company that had already begun to approach the young heiress though, Adrien left Chloe to stand in her spotlight of superiority. The luxurious fountain behind them trickling it’s jewel like water all the same.

Adrien had to watch Chloe grow from the sidelines and position right in his father’s shadow. Getting to hear every little success she got to have.

How her future was secured in her mother’s hero agency. How her seat among the many at Francoise DUPONT, one of the greatest Hero Training Schools in all of Europe was just waiting for her with her recommendation letter in hand, miles out of his own, quirkless, reach.

And that’s when it happened.

“Mr Plagg.”

“Agreste. Always a pleasure. Who were your cooks here? They made the best cheese tonight and I’m thinkin’ about hiring them”

“Ah the Cesaires. Quite talented.”

Adrien’s eyes widened as he looked up. And his heart began to pound.

Standing before him, tall, practically glimmering in his own power and status; his dark greasy fur flowing around his neck like a lion’s man and his whiskers twitching every few moments, was him. Plagg. The number one hero of France. Nay, perhaps all of Europe.

Thin emerald eyes thinned with a polite expression as he reached a hand out and shook Gabriel’s hand. Adrien could feel his blood rush through his veins in absolute awe to be in the man’s sheer presence and his thought began to flutter through his brain.

_It’s him. Plagg!_

“Ah, is this your boy, Agreste?”

“Hm? Yes. It is. Adrien, be respectful, Plagg is a very valuable patron of my work.”

_Holy shiiiiiiit._

Adrien caught Chloe’s eye across the hall and mouthed ‘Are you seeing this?’ to which his childhood friend raised an eyebrow before seeing who was in front of him and he watched as her jaw went slack.

“Adrien.” His Father coughed roughly. Adrien immediately locked back into place and looked up at the Pro Hero and immediately shook his gloved hand.

“P-Plagg! You’re the Number One Hero! It’s- it’s _incredible_ , to meet you.” Adrien felt a wide grin stretch across his face, the first one in a long time. “I remember staying up late to watch recordings of you, you are, awsome.”

Plagg’s cat face twitched, though he gave a toothy smile.

“You didn’t tell me your son was a fanboy, Gabe. Should’ve said so sooner. You want an autograph kid?”

Adrien really hopes he didn’t damage Plagg’s ears from his high pitched squealing, though one look from his father’s cold eyes shut him up immediately. He gulped, and gave Plagg a polite forced smile.

“N-No thank you. I’m good.”

“Ah bullshit-“

“ _Plagg_.” Gabriel’s voice lowered aggressively, his father’s thin wings raising slightly in aggravation.

“-Please Gabe, let the kid have something.” Plagg shrugged him off with ease with a happy wave of a hand as he adjusted his suit. “Go get something to write kid, or I’ll just take a sharpie and splatter my name on your forehead.”

Gabriel growled at the Destruction Hero as Adrien nodded and began to search his person for anything- before pausing a little.

“Um, Mr Plagg- sir. I have.. I have a question for you.” Adrien quietly spoke, knowing his father’s eyes were burning into him. He knew his answer was so redundantly easy, clear, but god he just needed to hear this from him. From Plagg.

“What’s that, kid?” Plagg asked, his head tilting to the side.

Adrien pursed his lips nervously “I- Is it possible? For me to become a hero? Even without a quirk?”

Plagg was silent. His built body looming over the young model like a pillar. He opened his mouth a few times, but remained quiet. Gabriel just tsked, looking away from the two as he busied himself with someone else..

Adrien’s hands were clammy at his sides and shakily, he began to search for something the hero could write with again.

There was no ‘yes’, there was no ‘no’, just silence. And it burned into Adrien’s chest.

With a quick sign and ‘Enjoy the rest of the party’, Plagg disappeared from Adrien’s sights. His back turned from the young boy’s face, as he was left to stand in shame.

“Adrien.”

He looked up at his father with sad eyes, as his shoulders fell slack, but nothing replaced his cold, dead eyes.

”Yes?” He answered, hoping for some kind of warm response.

“We’re going. The car is outside.”

“…Yes, Father.”

Sitting down into the dark leather seat of his limo, Adrien stared tiredly at the small marked handkerchief in his hands as The Gorilla clicked the door shut, making his way to the front of the car.

His father would of course, not be joining them… Guess he just had better things to do at the party, without his son to embarrass him…

Adrien’s face scrunched up in despair as he covered his face. _God. Why did you make me this way?_

Then by the time they reached second street, the world shattered once again, and Adrien’s eyes widened as the banquet hall’s entrance exploded in flames behind them.

The Gorilla hit the breaks immediately from shock and turned around in silent horror, Adrien opened the window and stuck his head out, watching as multiple people around shrieked at the sudden flames engulfing the entrance and windows.

A loud cackle protruded from the flames, as what could be seen as a visible face came filtering from the fire’s smoke and embers.

“STAY BACK!”

“VILLAIN!”

Adrien’s breath choked in his throat as he watched his worst nightmares happen right in front of him.

“FATHER!” He screamed, but suddenly they were driving again. He was forced to slip back inside as the windows closed on him, and he banged his hands against the glass “What are you doing?! Stop it! He’s still in there! STOP IT!”

But The Gorilla did not turn around, driving all the way home back to the cold unharmed Agreste Estate and meeting Nathalie at the door, locking Adrien in his room with a slam.

Safe and sound. Back in his little world. Adrien stared wide eyed at his locked door, tears falling down his face as he was overwhelmed by his emotions.

Fear. Hate. Bitterness. Sorrow. Despair.

But then his eyes fell on his handkerchief. Signed in black ink in his idol’s hand writing. Plagg. He didn’t say yes to him. But damn it all he didn’t say no either...

Once upon a time Adrien lived in a world where he couldn’t be a hero because he was quirkless.

...But not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! I should stop making new series! But here we are!
> 
> God, I am excited to write this. Welcome to my ML BNHA au! I’m- really excited for this. I just said that. Sorry. I just- elated. I’m elated.
> 
> Regardless if you’ve watched BNHA or not don’t worry, lots of stuff will be explained as if this is all new. And hey if this fic gets you into BNHA then woo! So happy!
> 
> This is kinda my first time writing Adrien as.. like.. a main character, but I promise he’ll be interesting I- I promise. I hope. ...anyways eNJOY!
> 
> (A shout out to that one fic “Those with Powers” by QuirkQuartz which inspired me to make this fic a loooonnnnng time ago but I never did it until now. That fic got abandoned and that makes me really sad but it’s fine,, I am here now.)
> 
> Woo!


	2. You can Become a Hero

  
  


Breath in…

Breath out…

Yes, he’s considered this before, and he thought it was crazy every time. But there were people out there Adrien knew he had the ability to help. Quirk or not.

_“Father…” Adrien quietly murmured_

_“You will never be a hero, Adrien…” Gabriel spat, making Adrien flinch as the man turned to him with wide tearful eyes, his hands shaking over the closed coffin of his wife, of Adrien’s mother. “Never ever.”_

Adrien mentally apologized to his father as he slipped out of his window, making sure his bat was secure on his back.

Climbing up a fire escape, Adrien let out a breath as he stared up at the midnight engulfed city of Paris, burning red from the villain’s distant cackling. He was gonna be a hero regardless if anyone could stop him or not!

Looking down at his watch he landed on his calendar. It was her anniversary. It had been eight years since...

_I refuse to be a bystander to this._ Adrien swore as he took one step forward—

And immediately dropped off the building. Ouch. Adrien yelped as he shot out of the trash can he managed to fall in. Slumping on the wet ground with an exaggerated huff, he watched a cat skitter past him.

He wobbled back to his feet despite the twist in his ankle and ache in his side. How did heroes do this?!

That didn’t matter though as he immediately ran through the streets of Paris, shoving past confused but terrified civilians, before finding himself in front of the grand banquet hall’s flaming entrance.

His eyes were widened with fear.

Smoke was flooding out of the broken glass windows, fire setting the street aglow and pushing an overwhelming heat into his face that made his knees buckle despite being outside.

The smell of blood and the screaming of civilians override his other senses as Adrien’s throat went dry.

_The police aren’t here yet.. there’s only me.. the heroes who attended.. and the villain inside._

Adrien gritted his teeth, his arms and legs weak- he could hear people screaming. One step forward-

And Adrien suddenly shot forward, running straight into the flames covering the broken down wooden door and tumbling across the dust and debris covered floor. 

His eyes weakly opened as he lifted himself off the ground, his palms scraped as he tried to collect himself. The entire foyer was painted in red, it’s heat beating down Adrien just by being in there.

Gasping with shock, he was immediately met with his own heaving breaths as his body begged for fresh air and not the dry burning smoke entering his lungs.

He couldn’t see the villain anywhere, Adrien could only assume he was somewhere fighting a hero. Or at least he hoped. He couldn’t hear anything besides the roaring flames. Was Plagg here?

“Help.. me..”

That didn’t matter right now, Adrien jumped to his feet and swerved around, seeing someone under a stack of broken wood. Whom he recognized to be one of the many elites that attended this ball.

Using his bat he tried to pry it off of the man. It creaked and shuddered, and his bones ached with pain from the exertion. Fencing didn’t really build up the muscles he needed for this…

In a sudden slam, he managed to get him out, pulling the barely conscious man out from beneath the wind and lifting him over his shoulders.

Adrien’s knees buckled beneath him but he just kept moving, like his legs were going on their own. His eyes narrowed as the fumes burned in his lungs, but finding a window a spark of hope shot through him as he threw his bat at it, shattering it.

It seemed to cause enough attention as he made his way through it and was met with a group of police, civilians, and wide eyed firefighters.

“Mr Agreste?!”

“Agreste? Adrien Agreste?”

“Is that Adrien Agreste?”

“Take him please! I’m going to look for more!” Adrien shouted, despite the raspiness in his throat as immediately some firemen took the man from his arms.

One yanked on his sleeve, shouting that he had to get out, but they only ended up tearing his jacket off, as he raced back into the flames.

Adrien found himself in a trance, as he shot through, searching the burning debris, shoving pieces of cement and wood out from their places, hoping to find someone. _Save_ someone.

He was terrified. But his adrenaline was pumping and there was someone he knew he could help.

The fire however was roaring around him, as he found himself lost in the smoke as he let out a stream of coughs and hacks. 

He couldn’t find anyone. Where was everyone? He couldn’t see. He could only barely hear. Adrien fell to his knees. He was growing weak. The young model wasn’t sure what to do.

Except one thing.

It was a dumb idea… it was too simple.. but he needed to just try...

“I’m here to save you!” He screamed, sweat rolling down his soot covered cheeks “Tell me where you are!”

Adrien was so so scared. He wasn’t sure if that would even work. It was just shouting. He didn’t even know where his father was. Where Chloe was. This was stupid. He was just a stupid kid. A wannabe hero.

And then there it was.

A waterfall of screams and pleas for help.

“My baby is here with me!”

“HELP US!”

“I can’t find my brother!”

“MY LEG!”

“HELP ME!”

“SOMEONE!”

A feeling of determination swelled inside his chest as he lifted himself to his feet. _Save them!_

Adrien kept moving despite how weak he felt himself becoming, he could see figures in the smoke he could make out as he just kept running, shouting back that he was on his way.

Meanwhile, Plagg watched within the crowd, shoving his way through fast enough to see the young Adrien Agreste, covered in sweat and ash as he pulled an unconscious man out of the flames.

_“I- Is it possible? For me to become a hero? Even without a quirk?”_ Adrien’s quiet voice echoed through his mind.

Plagg’s ears flattened against his head as his power crackled in his palms, sending a burning sensation through his veins.

“This kid…” He slowly smirked “…could he be…”

  
  
  
  


Adrien’s muscles strained as he shoved away a pillar to free a young woman he slightly recognized to be one of the news reporters he watched in the morning and her child, who he helped carry as he transported them to another window where they were taken. He watched as she combed through the child's soft brown hair, tied in two small pigtails and quietly thanked him.

Adrien stumbled his way to find a short girl with wild pink hair struggling to sort through some rubble where an unconscious man laid and helped the best he could. She managed to take him out on her own, thanking him deeply with her raspy voice.

He moved up the stairs, helping a struggling couple he recognized as some of the shuffling chefs near the food stands down safely as one of their legs seemed bent out of shape and the other partially burnt. Adrien felt a surge of emotions as he reunited them with their daughters outside.

He ripped off part of his pants up to his knee to tie it around a young child’s bleeding arm. Holding her tightly to his chest as he rushed outside. 

Adrien took a moment to breath in the smoky yet much more fresh air before diving back inside to the scalding pits of hell.

_I have what feels like about ten more minutes before I pass out.._ Adrien realized _Who else can I hear? Who else can I help? Who is out?_

Many of the voices who had been shouting earlier had been silenced, Adrien only hoped they were saved. It made his arms shake with fear at the other thought...

Finding a raspy voice calling for help, Adrien pushed himself through another cloud of smoke before finding a young girl weakly crouching in the corner, curled up in a ball and barely conscious.

He realized it was one of Chloe’s friends. Her soft ginger hair matted and covered in dirt and ash. Immediately Adrien pulled her arm over his shoulder, causing her to wince and groan.

“Chloe’s still in here…” She mumbled, pointing up the stairs and a chill went up Adrien’s spine. “She’s with… the villain.”

His legs moved on their own as Adrien immediately broke through the glass, falling into the street and made his way out to hand the now unconscious young girl into a medic’s arms, her father shouting her name as they pulled her into an ambulance- but Adrien couldn’t hear them- his heart pounding his ears at the horror rising through his form.

_Chloe.. is with the villain?_

Adrien’s hands shook.

_“I’m gonna be a hero, Adrikins! A quirkless person like you can’t ever be a hero!” Chloe exclaimed “Just stay in the dirt where mama said you belong!”_

He needed to save her...

Suddenly however, before he could take any step back to the crumbling building, someone grabbed his arm and Adrien swerved around to see his father’s eyes. Safe. His father was safe.. he..

“Adrien? What do you think you’re doing?” Gabriel spat, his silvery eyes widened with shock and confusion. His moth wings outstretched and making him seem to _loom_ over him. Like a titan. Adrien flinched, too overcome with emotions to speak. 

His father was alive… but.. no that wasn’t enough. That wasn’t enough right now!

“I don’t know!” Adrien cried, “My legs are just moving on their own! But I can’t let them die!”

“Adrien-“

“I can’t let Chloe die, she's still in there!” Adrien screamed, yanking his arm out of his father's grasp. Shoving his hands against his father’s pristine white suit to shove him away from him before he began to run again. 

“Adrien no!”

He shot back inside, past a few heroes he spotted in the gala pulling a few victims out, barking out to tell him to stop, but ultimately powerless as Adrien made his way back inside hell.

Adrien stumbled his way back up the stairs, heaving as his bat dragged across the floor behind him. He felt his jaw drip with his exhaustion fueled drool. Her muscles ached and his throat burned from the smoke.

He was no hero.. damn it what was he doing..

He just wanted to drop the floor, but there was nothing stopping him when he entered the upper floor.

The fountain had pretty much dried up completely as Chloe’s screams and gasps of pain echoed through the room so much more clearly. The heat got hotter and hotter with each step Adrien took, becoming more unbearable by the second.

He could die here…

Chloe’s hands slammed through the Villain’s hands, her arms glowing a bright gold as her venomous quirk pulsed through her veins, her screams radiating through the room, but all for naught as the villain just cackled at her.

“Stupid child! I know how your quirk works! You have to make human contact right? Hah! You can’t paralyze a literal ball of fire!” The villain’s voice slithered up Adrien’s voice. Chloe’s face twisted with anger.

“GET OFF OF ME!” Chloe screamed, her voice raspy as she clambered at her throat where the villain held her from.

“Not yet! Your mommy can’t let you die, that’d be bad for her name, she’ll come hootin’ and hollerin’ just so she doesn’t become a childless and heirless Queen! So I’ll ransom you for whatever I want!” The flame villain cackled, his face within the fire somehow twisting to make a face of smug victory.

His entire outfit was an iron chest plate and a pair of camo-pants and combat boots. His hands, face, chest, every was on fire, and seemed to only be such, as Chloe’s hands swiped through it like it was intangible.

Clearly he could control his heat… after all from what he could tell… Chloe had not been harmed, besides the scrapes on her cheeks and elbows.

“YOU PICKED THE WRONG PERSON TO MESS WITH! YOU HEAR ME? I’LL FUCK YOU UP AND SEND BACK YOU TO THE PITS OF YOU HELL YOU TRIED TO CRAWL OUT OF!” Chloe snarled, before shrieking in agony.

A blood curdling scream that echoed through Adrien’s ears as he fell to his knees, mortified at what he was seeing. The smell of Chloe’s smoking skin was enough to make him vomit as his bat almost fell out of his hands.

He was surprised Chloe wasn’t dead, but soon he realized the flame villain just slightly enhanced the fire in his hands, not setting her entire head ablaze like Adrien thought. But those burns… those burns were definitely real.

Adrien’s vision fogged once again, and his mind screamed for him to move even as Chloe’s screams died down. Smoke coming off the blisters in her skin. Her bloody and shaking hands waving through the villain’s fiery hands with no avail.

There was no one in the world right now. Just the exhausted Adrien, the Villain at his prime, and the thrashing and in pain Chloe. Was Chloe’s mom actually coming? She had to.

But seconds passed in Adrien’s growing weakness as he stared up at the horror movie translating to reality in front of his eyes and he remembered how alone he was.

“ _LET- ME- GO!_ ” Chloe screamed, her voice raw with rage. But- no- that wasn’t it. Adrien’s eyes widened at his realization.

All his life… Chloe was a symbol of success in his eyes… of victory… of exceptionality and greatness… 

Fearless, brash, arrogant, _bold_. She was powerful. Her quirk came down a line of heroes with the same quirk and by god Adrien knew how it would take her so far.

Adrien’s hands shook as he covered his mouth in fear. The villain hadn’t even seen him and yet he radiated the aura of bloodlust and true cruelty that forced Adrien to just kneel.

And for the first time in Adrien’s life he saw an expression of weakness on Chloe’s face. And he realized something that shook his very world, and His entire understanding of his old friend, who’s bond with him was snapped like frozen chains by his worthlessness.. his.. lacking of power. Lack of exceptionality. Lack of everything she had. 

_“Go away Adrikins! You’re just a- a- a quirkless loser!” Chloe cried, turning away and running. Adrien sniffled, hands trembling with pain as they dug into the dirt, mixed with his tears and the few drops of the blood from his scraped palms._

He remembered her saying that. He remembered she was right to believe such. Because Chloe was a genius in his eyes. She was the one who took his hand and brought him out of his loneliness, even for just a short while. 

Paon was the one with the glittering hope that sparked fireworks of pride and awe in Adrien’s chest, Plagg was the one with the power that swelled strength and hope in his lungs, his father was the one behind such genius and astounding symbols that stuck in his mind as unforgettable outfits and support systems, but- but...

_-Adrien blinked, his eyes readjusting from the dust clouding around the small school yard as Chloe stood in front of him. Her small four year old hands planted at her hips._

_She glanced at him and made a small playful pout before glaring back at the young boy and his crew of other young students._

_“Don’t worry now, Adrikins! I’ll be your hero” Chloe said confidently, her sheer aura glowing with pride and magnificent. Like the yard very much was graced by her presence. “Shoo you dummies! Adrikin’s is part of my gang!”_

...But Chloe was his hero too. Even when losing his friendship with her, the bonds between them ripped- god- Adrien couldn’t help but look up to the girl. To her powers he could never have. To the seat at DUPONT he’d never even touch. 

Adrien stared, hoping what he was seeing was unreal. The weight of the world weighing down his weak, bruised, ashy burnt shoulders.

Chloe was terrified.

And she looked like she was crying for help.

  
  
  


Something inside Adrien snapped.

Adrien let out a scream as he shot to his feet, and sprinted forward. Bat in hand, knowing it would do nothing but phase through the villain’s body, Adrien still proceeded to run. And run.

_What am I doing?! What do I do?!_ Adrien’s mind screamed. He searched his mind for anything he had watched, anything he knew. _A distraction-!_

“What the hell!? WHO ARE- _AGH_!” The villain growled in shock before yelping as Adrien scraped a hand against the ground, holding a pile of dirt and ash and flinging it at his burning eyes.

The villain roared with pain, stumbling backwards in agony and confusion. He cursed loudly as his large fingers opened around Chloe’s neck, dropping her to the ground with a loud and painful crack, while his hands leapt to his eyes and he began to claw at the dirt and ash.

“Adrien?” Chloe wheezed in pain as she held her raw, blistered throat. Red and smoking, “What the hell are you doing here you quirkless s-shit..?”

“Chloe would you just shut up for once? I’m trying to save you!” Adrien barked back, causing Chloe’s eyes to widen. It was then that Adrien realized some of the many beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks.. were now his tears.. “I couldn’t stand there and watch you die..!”

Chloe’s jaw fell slack, staring at him with wide eyes. Her dress was ripped, dirty, tattered. Her hair an ashy, singed mess. He looked nothing like the Chloe he knew, but, for a moment he liked to believe that it was her. The one who believed in him. 

“YOU LITTLE BRATS!”

Adrien spun around in time to get a fist full of fire into his cheek. It hit him like a slap in the face, a genuine solid sheet of heat, sending him flying several feet across the cracked tile floor.

The pain caught up seconds later from his shock, even in his adrenaline, he never knew he could feel such agony before.

It wasn’t like his face was blown off, but you live a life under such protection, under such care, under a roof of a fortress designed by people of only perfection… and when reality snapped it’s claws into your skin it burned.

Adrien screamed in pain as he cradled the side of his face, smoking and blistered under her bloody palms as his eyes stared upwards at the villain’s cackling form, Chloe’s barely conscious body hanging from her arm.

Adrien weakly reached for his bat but it was too far away, and there was nothing- absolutely _nothing_ he could do..

He stared upwards, as the fact why he hadn’t been blown to oblivion revealed itself to him, as flickers of the man’s skin began to show up from beneath his fiery form.

“Damn it damn it damn it! That Bastard lied to me! He said it’d last longer!” The villain spat, Adrien’s eyes widened weakly as he watched the flames seem to sputter off his shoulders, revealing a muscular scarred man, with a bald head and dark, heated, anger filled eyes, burning even hotter than the flames continuing to spit around his body like a lion’s mane. “Dumb drugs.. can’t even do their job!”

Adrien groaned, trying to lift himself off the ground only to be stepped on carelessly, pinning him to the cold, dirty, debris covered tile that dug into his bleeding skin.

What was he even thinking…

“Stupid Model Brat.”

Of course he couldn’t win…

“Who said you had the right to even try and step up? You should’ve stayed in your lane. Quirkless fuck.”

_I’m so sorry Mom.. I’m so sorry Chloe..I’m so sorry Father…_

Adrien’s eyes blinked open, glancing over to see a glimmer of hope, as his arm weakly stretched forward.

“Weak ones should just stay at the bottom of the food chain where they belong. Maybe I’ll ransom you too, but your daddy won’t want you back with what I’ve done to you, Hah!”

He grimaced, blood trickling from his cracked and bruised lips as he stared upwards at the villain, as embers crackled off his tongue and his dark eyes narrowed at him.

“Maybe I’ll just crush your rib cage here and now.. one quick-“

_THWACK-_

Adrien managed to touch his fingers on his rolling around bat, before gripping it in his palm and using every last bit of his strength in his body, the young boy cracked it across the hell villain’s knee-

-splinters of broken wood scattered everywhere as he screamed with pain, dropping Chloe again as he clutched his knee and fell to the floor beside Adrien, who weakly rolled over and began to crawl towards the young heiress.

“Chloe..! Chloe!” Adrien cried, reaching towards her wincing face, before pulling her into chest as he knew an undeniable truth.

His legs were weak. His chest heaving weakly, begging for oxygen that he knew he was running out of. His ribs were bruised, the burns he knew scorched across his once flawless skin were things he couldn’t bite through anymore, and he could see the villain already limping to his feet.

Adrien was going to die here. And Chloe? God he didn’t want to imagine what would happen…

“I tried Mama… I tried so hard…” the young boy sobbed, hearing the villain curse and his thunderous boots start to slowly thud closer and closer to them “Please forgive me… for being so dumb…”

He looked up as a roar of fire danced across his eyes, enveloping the villain’s entire arm as it glowed over the three. The villain glared down at him.

“Tch, whatever.” He chuffed. 

Adrien closed his eyes. He knew this was going to happen. It was all his fault. All his fault… he never was a hero. There was never a chance in hell…

And yet for some goddamn reason… the only thing he could think about was Plagg’s pitiful gaze. His inability to say yes or no to him… Adrien grimaced. _How pathetic can I get…_

  
  
  
  


“Not just yet!”

Adrien’s eyes snapped open, his breath leaving his body as suddenly his world was enveloped in dark green. Lifting the cape slightly over his face, Adrien gasped (or at least he tried to as his lungs heaved and hacked from the burning of the smoke) as his eyes took in the sight.

“Kid, you did something real stupid today.” Plagg drawled, his emerald eyes shining beyond the smoke and pyre. It was like hell had opened just for him, shriveling away from his grace and presence, afraid. 

The Number One European hero… 

Plagg cracked his neck to the side, his whiskers twitching.

“But I believe you’ve answered it for yourself.” Plagg remarked, his toothy smile widening as his dark fur glowed before the flames. His eyes narrowed, emerald flickering bright in the dark hell they stood in. His voice echoed through his very soul “Adrien Agreste, you too, can become a _hero._ ”

Adrien stared, choking on his own breathing, before falling into a state of sobbing as tears flooded from his eyes.

_“No Adrien, you made no mistake..” She whispered “I’m.. not sure if you can become a hero.. but.. you can still cheer your mama on and help others that want to be heroes too!”_

That’s what his mother said… to comfort him… so long ago… he wasn’t sure why he remembered it now but… Adrien realized how kind they were, how gentle… 

But no, he realized furthermore, those weren’t the words he needed to hear! The words he wanted her to say.. Those weren’t the things that raised him to want to live..!

Adrien looked up at Plagg, his lip quivering as he held Chloe’s weak body within the cape, shielding them from the smoke and heat.

Plagg gave him a thumbs up, his back towering over the young child, as he glowed with power.

“Now! Thank you for showing me this villain’s true form, but you’ve done enough now, so leave this to the pros!” Plagg exclaimed, flexing his arms and turning to the flame villain with a confident smirk.

“PLAGGG!” The monstrous villain screeched, a roar of fire booming in front of Adrien as he held Chloe closer to him. His arm exploded into a wall of fire, stretching halfway up his faced before it refused to grow anymore.

“ _ **CATACLYYYYYYSM**!_” Plagg screamed, his war cry rippling through Adrien’s skin as he stepped forward- His fist was enveloped by dark energy, sputtering, eating, devouring- like a black hole- as toxic green power burned up his veins and he reeled his arm back-

The villain threw his flaming hand forward, to which Plagg dodged with a quick cock of his head, his fur barely becoming singed, before he took one more step forward, his face inches away from the hell villain’s before he roared, and slammed his knuckles through the villain’s chest.

A gust of overwhelming wind shot past Adrien, snuffing out many of the flames around him as Plagg’s cape covered him and Chloe, protecting them. The villain screamed as Plagg’s quirk burst into his armored chest, before the iron cracked, before exploding to dissolving pieces and he was sent flying backwards into the fountain.

The upper floor was suddenly swallowed in darkness from the snuffed out flames, and Adrien gasped at the much fresher air.

“Holy… shit..”

Adrien’s head turned around to Chloe, who was lifting her head up off his shoulder, though still bracing him for support as she rubbed her smoking throat.

“He took the guy down…. in one shot…”

Adrien laughed weakly, as he heard the sound of distant rumbling footsteps. Firefighters and water based heroes clambering into his fading vision as they put out the rest of the flames, as Plagg stood in the middle of the room, his veins still glowing with green energy as he caught his breath and rubbed his arms.

“Of course he did, Chloe..” Adrien smiled weakly as Plagg clenched his shaking hand, his vision fading as help swarmed them in the now shivering cold “..He’s the number one hero after all…”

  
  
  
  


Plagg stood in the middle of the room, his shaking hands clenched at his sides as he shakily breathed in and out above the passed out villain’s body. An incomprehensible pain coursed through his every cell and vein, snapping through him and causing him to bite his lip.

The two kids had been pulled into their own separate ambulances, no doubt being taken to the most urgent of doctors and professionals with heal based quirks. Plagg’s eyes thinned. Those kids didn’t deserve such pain.. such trauma..

_But that kid..._

Plagg reminded his mind back to that young Adrien Agreste boy... not only going in and out of the hellfire swallowed building to save others.. but to attempt to take on the mother fucker behind it himself too.! What a weirdo!

His lips curled into a half smile. Something he did it mask whatever pain he was experiencing, before he would inevitably choke on his own _blood_.

The man before him had been a villain that had shown up on the radar only recently, Plagg knelt down towards him and stared as the unconscious man laid limp in the broken fountain. _Someone will pay for another one..._

_...what’s this?_

Plagg plucked a small earpiece off of the man’s ear and carefully inspected it. _Is this..._

”Hey there, smelly sock.”

A smile graced his cat face as he looked upwards.

”Tikki.” He nodded gruffly, wincing. His fiancé’s face fell for a moment as she knelt next to him, rubbing a hand over his gloved arm.

”Plagg.. you need to take it easy..” She chided softly. Plagg’s ear twitched.

”I’m aware enough of that, Sugarcube” He snapped back, though the burn in his arms reminded him to shut up as the strange thing in his hands fell. Tikki picked it off the ground.

”What is this?” Tikki asked, the pro hero staring at it carefully.

Plagg looked back on it, stretching out his shoulder as the police already began to take away the villain in fire proof cuffs. Good. He hated how many people got hurt today.. _Focus Plagg._

”It’s... an earpiece.” Plagg muttered in their realization as he stared closer at it. A high peace of technology despite its size.. black, barely visible inside the man’s ear, clearly fireproof.. and with a small purple painted butterfly at the side.

It almost reminded Plagg of Nooroo. But the crossing thought that his old friend could be behind this somehow was impossible.. after all.. how would the dead command the living?

”Someone orchestrated this.” Tikki muttered, a cold calculative tone taking over her voice. “And hired hothead over here.”

”Hothead. Wow.” Plagg deadpanned at the horrible pun,

Tikki smacked him on the shoulder for the chides but the slight scowl on her features was instantly replaced with worry at his long wince.

”Plagg..” She softly murmured

”I’m fine..” He insisted,

”You need to stop-“ Tikki started, but her words failed her. His ears flattened against his head, but he didn’t look away, not from her shiny sapphire eyes. 

“That’s impossible, Sugarcube. You know that..” He mumbled into her shoulder. His fiancé.. His partner.. his best friend.. The Creation Hero to his destruction. They said she was the second top hero but god did he see her beyond him in every way.. how much he trusted her.. to hold her when she was in pain or when he. If not so, they’d not be talking now.

“You can’t keep this up forever, Plagg. Not without losing...” She didn’t finish her sentence. He watched her slowly wince before looking up at him, pleading “Please..”

Plagg scowled, his eyes burning into the ground “Not yet. Not unless I know.”

”Know what?” Tikki asked.

”Not unless I know Paris, France, Europe- can live without me when I’m gone. You do remember All Might’s retirement don’t you? Shit went sideways.” Plagg huffed, leaning on his palm “I’m not letting the world crumple when I have this opportunity to have a choice of when I retire or not.”

Tikki stared at him, with one of those looks she has when she was plotting something. The gears in her mind turning faster and faster before she muttered, ”...Then _a protege.”_

”Bah.”

”I’m serious.” Tikki said, stuffing the ear piece into a small box at her side for safe storage before turning to the number one with careful precision in her eyes. “And you know exactly what I mean.”

”Sugarcube...”

“Plagg. Trust me.”

”Oh I trust you all right.” Plagg muttered, sitting up and walking towards one of the many blown open windows, staring at the many fire trucks and police outside, lights blaring in the dark Paris night sky “I just wonder if I can trust myself with this...”

  
  


_”Not unless I know Paris, France, Europe- can live without me when I’m gone. You do remember All Might’s retirement don’t you? Shit went sideways. I’m not letting the world crumple when I have this opportunity to have a choice of when I retire or not.”_

_”...Then a protege.”_

The man listened in before the feed suddenly became muffled and inaudible, as he turned the receiver off with a precise click.

“A protege? How interesting.” He purred, tapping his fingers on his chin “And our dearest number one is considering an early retirement.. I wonder why. Perhaps the loss of our dead Hotshot was good..”

_“Hawkmoth, sir?”_

He hummed as another line went through his ear “Yes yes, continue last you were. Our akuma line will thrive just as always, even with this... set back.”

_”Of course, sir.”_

He chuckled to himself, caressing the violet brooch on his chest as he stood outside the hospital. Rain rumbling over the Paris skyline as if god themself wanted to wash away the necessary sins he had to commit this day.

”A protege.. no matter who he trains, Plagg won’t get in my way. Or anyone. No matter what cost.” He hissed, under his breath “I will get what I desire most!”

_That is my declaration, of war.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohoohohohoh we got a ton of characters here


	3. Get this Right

“...stupid, foolish, unbecoming… I can’t even begin to start how much of a terrible idea that you carried on with! In what world did you think you wouldn’t get hurt?!” 

Adrien winced. His arms supported in several layers of carefully made bandages. There would be no scars for him to see once they were eventually unraveled, his father made sure of that with paying high money for the perfect healer. All so he could get back to modeling immediately afterwards.

Looking upwards, Adrien felt the bags underneath his eyes drag his face down as his father’s words continued to ache through his already weakened bones and his hands balled into the sheets of the hospital bed.

His chest was supposed to feel lighter, after the extraction of all the smoke inside his lungs and the multiple hours of surgery and a continuous feed of healing energy from the on the clock doctor with a healing quirk- 

-but instead it felt heavy with guilt and shame as his father glared down at him from the corner of the room, only meeting his gaze through the reflection of the window.

Adrien tried to hold his tongue, not making any word. He knew his father wasn’t done, and would continue to carve into him with his spitting and paragraphs describing his disappointment and embarrassment in him. He failed.

“I knew I could’ve become hurt, father. B-But I couldn’t stop myself. I’m so sorry.” Adrien weakly muttered under his breath. His head fell “I just… I just had to help…”

“There are people who have jobs for this Adrien, you only got in the way.” Gabriel spat. Adrien grimaced.

_“You will never be a hero, Adrien…” Gabriel spat, making Adrien flinch as the man turned to him with wide tearful eyes, his hands shaking over the closed coffin of his wife, of Adrien’s mother. “Never ever.”_

“And why can’t I be like that? Why can’t I be a hero?!” Adrien cried “A hero’s entire work is to risk their life to help others! You did it before, mom did it before-“

“But the difference is _you_ can’t do anything, Adrien!” Gabriel’s voice strained, his hand shaking as his wings shot out and casted a long shadow over the boy.

“Why not!?”

“You know exactly why.”

Adrien cringed, as those words echoed through him. You can’t do anything, you can’t do anything… you know exactly why… Was it all for nothing then?

“Because I’m quirkless?” He asked softly, challenging. Seeing if Gabriel would speak for once. To get to the fucking point-

Gabriel paused, before replying “...Yes.”

His eyes narrowed. Of course it was.. no matter what he did people would stare down at him for his quirkless trait… no matter if he became a hero… there would always be people disappointed in him because of this.

Once this was all over he would be thrown back into his monotonous life. Where he continued to not die. But never live. Adrien was hopeless in this world… 

But would he give up because of that?

He bit his lip, his hands shaking before he tried to speak again

“Then..”

“Excuse me, is Adrien Agreste available?”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed, turning to the door.

“He is not.” He answered, Adrien quickly looked up.

“I am!”

The door opened to Adrien’s voice as a very small nurse skittered in, her small mouse ears twitching out of her hair.

“U-Uhm, some people requested to speak to you… are you okay with visitors?” She squeaked

“He is not.” Gabriel decided

“Absolutely.” Adrien interrupted, shooting a rebellious glare at his father, who gave him no reaction.

She nodded to the young boy and beckoned a small paw towards the outside of the door. Adrien’s face softened as he stared at the young girl and her mother when they entered. He knew these faces. Even from the darkness of the burning banquet hall, he knew them.

He watched with wide eyes as Nadia Chamack guided her young daughter through the door, hand in gentle hand and on sight, the young girl’s eyes lit up.

Gabriel pretty much shrinked in on himself as the young girl squealed and ran across the room and practically jumped onto the bed. Adrien noticed that his father was never was a man of small children hilariously.

“MISTER MISTER! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO SAVED ME AND MOMMY!” She cried in unbridled joy with the sun in her eyes as she practically hopped onto his legs. “Thank you thank you thank you-”

“M-Manon be gentle with him he’s still healing-!“ Nadia exclaimed in worry

“No worries ma’am- H-He _should_ be in stable position-“

“Why were you let in here?”

“S-Sorry Mr Agreste, I’ve always been soft with children..”

“Young ma’am get—“

Adrien couldn’t hear the outside voices around him, only the voice of the young child in front of her and staring at her wide and in awe eyes as she grinned at him.

“Thank you so much! I wanna be just like you!” Manon exclaimed

And the look in her eyes… it was like she was looking at her hero.

  
  
  


Adrien put the crayon drawing she did of him on his bedside when they left, looking up at his father who had hid in the corner in a chair when the two visitors took up his son’s entire attention.

Looking at the old Gabriel Agreste now, Adrien almost found himself able to laugh, as he looked rather uncomfortable and awkward during the entire ordeal. Like he aged another 50 years.

Gabriel let out a long breath, but he had nothing to say. And still Adrien found himself wanting for his response. Whether it was his cold reply, continuation to his lecture, or the rare flicker of approval.

“Father?” 

But Adrien was used to the taste of bitter coppery disappointment on his tongue as Gabriel just stood up and adjusted his white suit.

“Did.. did you see?” Adrien asked, his voice weak and shaking as he tried to stare up at his father’s cold face, he felt himself on the brink of tears “I saved someone. I saved _people_. I can be a hero.. can’t I?” 

There was no response. Just silence as Gabriel stared down at him and Adrien felt his head fall beneath his shoulders with shame.

“He quite can, I promised him that.”

Adrien felt a chill go up his spine. And the two turned to the door as the tall figure walked through. Dressed in his heroic suit, was…

“Plagg.” Gabriel gruffly greeted “I didn’t know you were visiting.”

“I am now.” Plagg replied with a sly smile “I was visiting some people here who got caught up in the attack. I wanted to see if your boy was okay.”

“He’s fine of course. Had the best doctors money could buy on board.” Gabriel said, dryly. Adrien stared silently up at the hero, meeting his emerald gaze in a state of both awe and appreciation. 

“Only you, Gabe” Plagg chuckled

_“But I believe you’ve answered it for yourself.” Plagg remarked, his toothy smile widening as his dark fur glowed before the flames “Adrien Agreste, you too, can become a hero.”_

He gulped.

“Well, you’ve seen him. Now please leave, we were having a conversation.” Gabriel said, making a gesture to push the hero out. Adrien found himself brewing with anger.

“More like a one sided dialogue.” He huffed under his breath, staring bitterly at the ground, ignoring the look Gabriel gave him. Was he wrong though?

Plagg’s whiskers twitched, but his voice was not in any way less gruff or blunt when he said-

“I want your son to enroll into Francois Dupont.”

“You what?” Gabriel sputtered, Adrien’s head snapped up with surprise before his father smoothed his open wings down in some attempt at stabilization “You- for what? For government studies? General department? Support?”

Plagg just smiled, “Hero course.”

Plagg switched on the tv as a news broadcast began to play. Adrien’s eyes blinked red with tears as he saw a crowd of people, shouting different obscenities and names, his included, but they were.. encouraging.

A video played at the side, filmed by some girl whose parents were saved by him during the villain attack, her voice shouting he, he a quirkless boy who had lived nothing but a life presumed to be comfort, was a hero. That he threw away everything for a moment, just for others. And that.. that was good.

Some shouted he was just being selfish. And most likely wanted to fulfill some fantasy where he could be one.. and god.. they were so fucking right. Adrien’s hands clenched at his sides but they only shook more as they heard the other voices. Of people saying the same.

_“He makes me want to be a hero!”_

He wondered if there were other quirkless heroes out there, unspoken, signed as vigilantes, waved off and forgotten after their moment of uncredited glory. He wondered if he was lucky that people had noticed. He wondered if him being just Adrien Agreste is what changed this.

And of course it did. He was the quirkless son of two heroes. Two _great_ heroes. He was the disappointment who did something great and..

“People are awaiting your response, Gabe.” Plagg said, “I’ll be teaching next year, and I’ll let him in via recommendation.”

Adrien’s mouth gaped. _Plagg? The number one hero? He’s going to teach? And he wants me. Me me. That means if I go in-_

_“Adrien Agreste, you too, can become a hero.”_ Plagg’s voice echoed through his mind again as his hands shook. _I-_

“I refuse.”

Adrien’s heart felt it shattered on impact as his head swerved around to the moth winged man. 

“Come on father, please!” Adrien cried. “Please let me go!”

“Adrien. That’s enough. Plagg, get out. This is absolutely ridiculous. I refuse to let my son kill himself in some stupid program that killed his mother!” Gabriel snapped, his voice echoing through the room.

Adrien paled before turning angry again. Boiling anger that had been brewing for years-

“Don’t call what mom did stupid!” Adrien exclaimed, his voice shaking with rage. Gabriel’s eyes widened for a moment, flabbergasted by his son’s rebellion, before his eyes narrowed with anger.

“She died Adrien! Do _you_ want to die?” Gabriel shouted, his wings raising over Adrien as he glared down at his son. Eyes open wide as his voice shuddered with frustration.

“To save people? To be the person I wanna be?” Adrien softly said, before looking up at Plagg. Who’s posture hadn’t wavered for a moment as he met Adrien’s gaze with a powerful nod of encouragement “Absolutely.”

Gabriel stared at him with widened eyes, his face a few shades paler for a moment before he tsked. His stretched out wings flattened as he brushed down his suit.

“Adrien can you walk?” Gabriel asked. Adrien tilted his head in confusion.

“Father?”

“You’re not connected to anything. Check if you can walk.” Gabriel repeated.

_“Gabriel_.” Plagg started, his voice rising.

Adrien hesitantly pulled the covers off of his legs and shifted around to stare at the cold tile floor. Putting one toe against it he hissed, before laying his foot flat down and shifting his weight.

It felt like his limbs were jello but he refused to look like a fool, so he tightened his muscles despite the distant pain and prickling in his thighs from being still for so long and took a step forward.

Giving a look to his father, the man just waved a hand.

“Please leave the room, Me and Plagg are going to talk about this.”

Adrien’s face twisted with a frown before instantly letting it fall to an expression of sadness.

“Yes father.” He said. _Kick me out of my own room?_ He thought bitterly. _Wow._ “I’ll go see if Chloe is accepting visitors.”

“She’s two doors over.” 

Gabriel said nothing to that, as Adrien found the strength to shut the door behind him.

The young boy sucked in an uneasy breath before sighing heavily. His voice shuddering as he suppressed his tears. But he sucked them up quickly. That wasn’t supposed to be something he was allowed to do..

“Mister A-Agreste? You’re supposed to be in your room!” The small mousey nurse exclaimed, passing by.

“My dad wanted privacy to talk to Plagg.” Adrien weakly explained “Can I see Chloe?”

“Oh you can’t do that right now!”

Adrien turned around to another voice but found… the same.. nurse? 

His head swiveled both ways just to check he was talking to the same person. Looking down the hall he could see the same nurse again passing out of a room and another near a reception desk.

_The Doubling Hero, Mullo! Her quirk allows her to duplicate herself though each time she does so she becomes significantly smaller and weaker. She shares the same mind with each of her doubles with allowing her to multitask to the extreme! A strange mutation along with her quirk has given her mouse like traits. She’s quite popular with the children!_

“Her mother is visiting her at the moment.” The second Mullo Nurse said.

“But she might be out soon!” The one he was first talking to added on. “Tell any one of us wandering around if you need anything, Mr Agreste!”

“Yes, thank you.”

Nervously, Adrien skittered towards the door. The walls were pretty soundproof but he could catch the faintest bit of conversation from the crack of the door that was left open.

He felt dirty with guilt as he listened in, this wasn’t in any of his business and he had no right to hear anything inside. And yet-

“Your training will resume, Clementine. You as a lady of our standard should be ashamed of yourself, to be saved by some quirkless child less exceptional than you.”

Adrien winced. He didn’t hear what Chloe said, if she said anything at all.

“Well now, speak up. And apologize for being so pathetic.”

“I-I’m sorry Mama.” Chloe choked out.

“Tch. You have been blessed by me to have such a quirk. Don’t waste it. Or I’ll take away your recommendation and make you participate with the peasants for a seat at Dupont.”

“Yes Mama.”

Adrien felt his throat dry as he stuttered away from the door. His hands felt clammy but he shoved his emotions down. He and Chloe were used to this. Such berating was just how parents taught their kids lessons. Still stung but it was fine.

It was fine.

Eventually, Audrey Bourgeois stepped out of the room, her heels echoing across the floor. Adrien hadn’t seen the woman in years. 

He remembers the times when he was so much younger, before he found that he was quirkless that she’d sneak him candy and tell him to keep his shoulders down and his chin up around people.

But seeing her now. He felt his muscles tense and his throat dry.

He could see from under her circular shades that her cold blue eyes landed on him for a moment but she only moved past him like he was invisible.

Adrien edged his way to the door and reopened it, slipping inside and shutting it behind him. He sucked in a deep breath before speaking.

“Hey Chlo.”

There was no response for a moment before her head turned to him and glared. Looking as if she didn’t sound like she was on the verge of tears moments ago.

“Adrien.”

Her hair was already put back in the usual long ponytail he remembered her always having. Bandages wrapped around her neck down to around her collarbone but he had no doubts that she would leave the hospital scar-less if her mother and father had anything to say about it.

Her voice was the quietest he had ever heard it and he could feel the twinge of a rasp. He wondered if had one. He knew his throat did feel raw.

Pulling up a chair Adrien slumped down next to her, finding his legs already melting beneath him. Chloe’s eyes narrowed before looking away from him with a huff.

“You come to rub it in? What you did wasn’t all that great,” She spat bitterly. Adrien felt a wince climb through his features but he fought it with a small smile.

“It probably wasn’t..” He laughed “Knowing the news, they’ll stop talking about it in like two weeks huh. Or a month.”

Chloe chuffed “Without a doubt unless you screw up another time. Once this slows down they’ll hop right off it and using the topics from it they’ll rile the city up about the rising crime rate or whatever. Ridiculous ut-“

“-Utterly ridiculous.” Adrien finished with a short laugh before looking up at her. She wasn’t meeting his eyes. Only staring out the window. He felt a twinge of disappointment but that wasn’t something to complain about. “Are.. are you okay?”

“Of course I am.” Chloe snapped. “If this hospital staff doesn’t purposefully kill me, I’ll most likely be home by tonight!”

“School ended for you a few days ago didn’t it.” He said “You’ve got until December now?”

“September.” Chloe corrected. Adrien knew that, he just wanted more conversation with the girl. “I will be attending Dupont, if all goes to plan.”

“That’s great.” Adrien smiled. This was the longest conversation they’d had in years. “How’s your arms?”

“I can feel them again. I mean I still- I never didn’t!” Chloe spat, correcting herself mid sentence. Her eyes met his finally as she waved a bandaged arm around. “You- shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything-“ Adrien started before sighing. He wasn’t going to start a senseless argument. “Anyways..”

The two soaked in the silence. Adrien wondered if there was any words that needed to be said.

_I wish you didn’t abandon me._

_Why did you._

_Do you hate me?_

_Did you at all?_

But all he did was bite his tongue as Chloe’s eyes stared far through the window as the soft sunlight of noon pooled through the glass on the two fourteen year olds, soon to be fifteen.

Chloe rubbed at her throat. Adrien couldn’t see her expression despite staring at her reflection of the window. He considered telling her what Plagg said as his heart began to race at his proposition again.

The Hero course.. Plagg wanted _him_.. a quirkless child.. to be taught under him in the hero course of one of, if not the best hero school in all of Europe.

_“Adrien Agreste, you too, can become a hero.”_

“Plagg sure was incredible, wasn’t he?” Adrien pepped up.

“Lucky boy apparently got an autograph I heard.” Chloe dryly said, tapping a finger to her cheek boredly, though the low layer of mischief in her tone was not unheard.

“Ah shoot! I forgot where it went! I hope it didn’t burn in the fire!” Adrien said with a sudden gasp, before sulking “Well that sucks.”

Chloe let out a cackle, slapping a hand over her forehead “Seriously, that’s what you’re worried about? You haven’t changed at all, Adrikins!”

Her laugh was weak, but alive. Mocking, yet the least condescending thing he had heard from her in a long time. Adrien could only smile but he found still the spark of sadness in his chest.

“..I wish things were different” He spoke softly. His palms hands digging into his hospital gown. If things were different...

_“I want your son to enroll into Francois Dupont.”_

Yeah right. His father wouldn’t let him in. No matter what the number one hero said. He couldn’t be saved from this. He couldn’t be saved.

“I’m sorry I was born so uselessly, Chloe. I wish I could walk beside you..” Adrien softly murmured. “But you were right, weren’t you..”

He let a weak smile drift across his chapped lips. His hands shaking on his lap.

Chloe didn’t respond. Perhaps hours passed. Perhaps it was only minutes, but the silence was finally interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

“Chloe?” A small voice spoke up, Adrien looked backwards to see a small ginger haired girl with a few bandages on her arm at the door. She looked incredibly tired but he could see her eyes lighten to see the blonde, though growing nervous again when her teal eyes fell on him.

“You should go, Adrien. I have visitors.” Chloe said stiffly, “I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah- Yeah.” Adrien choked, “I’ll see you Chloe.”

Adrien weakly stood up, feeling his legs give for a moment before he steeled himself and began to walk out. He passed the girl, finally recognizing her as one of the people he saved from the fire, the one to tell him where Chloe was, before he heard Chloe speak up-

“Adrien-“ He spun his head around, the slight sting of disappointment burning at his side when he saw that her back was still to him before he continued to hear the softness in her raspy voice-

Chloe sighed, “Take care of yourself, would you? Dumb idiot.”

Adrien smiled weakly, “I’ll try.”

“That’s not enough clearly.” Chloe tsked, and Adrien left the hospital room.

  
  
  


Adrien must’ve sat in the hospital hall for hours. And yet every time he looked up at the clock— tick, tick, ticking —it had only been fifteen minutes alone.

It’s how his modeling shoots felt. His eyes stinging with the flash as another order was shouted and his body contorted for their viewing pleasure. For his viewing perfection. 

He let out a shuddered sigh, when the door to his own hospital room opened. The one he got kicked out of? Who gets kicked out of their own- he shouldn’t finish that sentence he’s too rich to complain. Yikes. 

But still he felt the feeling of redundancy for two men to shoo the patient they’re talking about out of their own room for ‘privacy’. Couldn’t it have been taken outside?

Adrien didn’t meet Plagg’s eyes when he walked past him, his boots clicking against the tile before he sat up and dragged himself to the door.

He wondered what his father’s words would be now! Let’s see-

_“You are not going Adrien. Feel bad about your dead mom who would be disappointed in you.”_

_“Plagg has agreed with me to hate you now. Sorry not sorry son”_

Or how about Adrien’s all time favorite, avoiding the subject entirely!

_“Your next modeling shoot is in a week.”_

Good stuff.

Adrien rubbed his eyes tiredly, feeling his bags weigh down his face. He tried so hard not to lean on the doorframe, to not show his weakness, his tiredness. But his legs ached for relief and there his shoulder patted against the uncomfortable metal.

His tongue felt as dry as a brick as he found no words to say. He wondered how long he could stare at the ground before he’d be forced to stare up at his father’s back and pray for impossibilities.

Could he become a hero?

_“Adrien Agreste, you too, can become a hero.”_

No. No he could not. Not in this world. And not with this man as his father. He gulped and lifted his head up weakly, his neck still bowed and hanging like chains yanked him down.

“Father.” He spoke up, his eyes slowly looking up as Gabriel’s foot shifted, the only acknowledgment he could tell that his father heard him.

“Adrien.”

There was a slow inhale- and then a heavy sigh. Adrien closed his eyes, ready to pack up. To stare at the city passing by in his limo, to cower in his room only to breathe in front of the camera as his only evidence of existence- only to hear his Father speak again.

“You’re going to the hero course.”

Adrien’s eyes snapped open, and then he realized he was shaking. And then crying. His head lifted up slowly, his blond locks fluttering off his cheeks in tandem with his shuddering breaths.

Gabriel slowly turned to him, and though his eyes never had a flicker of warmth in them, and his body remained cold and solid Adrien could only see the light shining behind him.

“Y-You, you mean it?”

Gabriel’s face didn’t crack one bit but god Adrien didn’t care, he stumbled forward and launched himself into his father's arms, wrapping around his waist tightly as his father gently wrapped his arms around him too.

“Plagg will be your tutor. You will accompany him at all times during training or school hours and your fencing and mandarin will be worked on during your model shoots. You will be entered via recommendation of the Agreste Brand and Plagg-“ Gabriel started before Adrien let out a happy sob

“Dad thank you, thank you thank you dad so much” He cried.

Gabriel just hummed in response, stroking his son’s hair softly. Protectively.

“Of course, Son.”

Maybe his dad really did love him.

  
  
  


Plagg made his way down the hospital halls, his thunder steps quieted this time, as he didn’t want to disturb the patients.

Though he kept his confident, quirked up grin, there was something vicious within him, boiling with anger.

_“I suppose you’re right.” -Gabriel had said with a considering tone- “My son’s sudden position in the spotlight is very worrying. And I’d rather not throw the Agreste Company into a spiral of controversies about quirk and quirkless inadequacy complexities.”_

_Gabriel finally decided, turning to him with a steady smile “Fine then. Dedicate your life to my boy, train him, and he will go to DuPont.”_

Plagg’s eyes narrowed, his whiskers twitching with irritation as the memories of that horrific conversation continued to eat at him _Oh I’ll train him alright._

_I’ll make him, and every one of my students, a true hero._ He swore, his ears flattening against his head. There's _a fire in him I refuse to go to waste. A fire you’ve been trying to douse for years- why? Because of Emilie? We’ve all lost people, Agreste. All of us._

He made a friendly wave to some doctors and nurses, staring at the destruction hero in awe. Such medical professionals, and yet they couldn’t see the limp in his step, and the agony in his side.

Plagg found himself finally stepping outside, dark grey clouds swirling above him as his face softened.

_I will dedicate my life to him, Gabriel. Like I’m going to dedicate my life to every one of my new students. Better than you have. So they shine brighter than the shadows you’ve been wallowing in for years._ He promised.

Plagg clenched his hand tightly at his side with determination, despite the trembling. “I hope you’re watching Nooroo, old friend.”

He sucked in an uneasy breath, feeling his hands quivering with pain. “ _And_ _I hope I get this right.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man these parents suck.
> 
> Rip I guess!
> 
> Next time! “You’re a role model!”
> 
> Adrien has been allowed by his father to enter Francois DUPONT under the tutelage of Europe’s Number One Hero, Plagg, but thwt doesn’t mean his truck to hero school is over. He still must prove his place among us future classmates by working even harder to catch up. 
> 
> Will he manage in the short time summer gives him? Or will he puke his guts out? Let’s find out.”


	4. You’re a Role Model.

Adrien collapsed on the floor, clapping a hand over his mouth as he struggled not to hurl right there, swallowing it with a groan as Plagg’s laugh echoed behind him.

“Great job kid! You don’t have to clean up your breakfast today! An improvement of yesterday!”

Adrien’s head weakly looked up “Y-Yeah, thank you, your training is uh, is paying off already. But uh, Plagg? What’re you even doing?”

The cat hero just tilted his head in response before laughing. 

“Oh this? I’m having a lunch break. My fiancée made me this, want some?” Plagg offered, holding up a little sandwich bag. Adrien sighed, staring down at the gym floor tiredly as his muscles ached.

“Sure.”

It had been about three days since they started their training. Or well, _his_ training.

Despite being there for the entire four hours of training Adrien would have to work through, Plagg was more so a snarky cheerleader than a full on instructor. That didn’t mean he was working the young boy to the bone though.

The shimmer and sheen around the number hero, though not disappearing, began to fade into a soft glow. Plagg didn’t feel so far away anymore. Or so unreachable. He felt like a teacher. Maybe a friend?

It was nice though, Adrien thought, he had never had such genuinely nurturing company in so long. The rest of his tutors, cameramen, and other people who’ve had to interact with him were never so… warm?

He still got his ass kicked though, and he couldn’t feel his legs. God no wonder why this giant was called the number one European hero…

Plagg patted the exercise bench beside him to which Adrien plopped onto with a tired sigh. His legs felt like jelly. The model wasn’t a slacker, but he wasn’t a hardcore athlete either, which was what Plagg was training him to be.

After being passed a water that he drank greedily, Adrien was handed a small wrapped sandwich, one he was surprised to see labeled with his name. Plagg chuckled.

“Tikki said you looked like a skeleton yesterday. So eat up and enjoy her cooking or else I’m making you run five laps around your mansion again.” Plagg said gruffly, waving a wedge of cheese.

“Yes sir!”

Adrien quickly began to gorge himself, getting punched in the shoulder as Plagg barked at him to take his time with it- _I’ve only got a few months to go from a toy created for looks… to a full fledged hero..! And even then, I’ll be behind everyone without a quirk!_

Adrien took a bite, swallowing heavily as he stared down at his shaking fist. He was up for the challenge.

”...This is a bomb sandwich.” He commented.

”Right?! This woman is crazy!” Plagg exclaimed “God I’m a lucky bastard!”

  
  
  


“HNNGH- _Jeez-_ HNNNNGH!-“

“Jeez kid, it sounds like you’re trying to give a shit. Be a little quieter will you?” Plagg complained, scratching at his whiskers.

“Yeah well.!-“ Adrien gasped as he struggled another foot forward “IT’S REALLY HARD TO GIVE A FIVE THOUSAND SOMETHING POUND DUDE A PIGGY BACK RIDE!”

Plagg leaned back on Adrien, making the boy’s legs wobble more as he nearly toppled over on the spot “Nah, I’m like a good four-thirty these days. Lost weight.”

_GOD WHAT WAS I EVEN SAYING BEFORE! THIS IS TORTURE!_

It was day thirteenth now.. Adrien had been at it still, somehow. He was pretty sure this was hell, but he kept working, fighting, improving. Pushing his quirkless body to the limit.

This was an opportunity he knew no one but him had. And he wasn’t going to let it go because of some pain..!

“Doesn’t- feel- agh- like it-“ Adrien squeaked, before crashing into the ground and wheezing as Plagg sat on top of his back. Ow. This, he’ll _definitely_ feel in the morning! “Darn it-“

“Don’t push yourself kid, your muscles will tear if you break your body too hard.” Plagg commented nonchalantly, as if he was talking about the weather “And then you’ll fall behind and never become a hero.”

Adrien paled, imagining that in a hundred different ways as his stomach turned “Oh wow. Thanks a lot.”

“No problem! I’m a great source of encouragement!” Plagg cackled, his raspy voice radiating around the courtyard as he jumped off of the poor kid. “Don’t worry, I promise you: you’ll have a six pack by the end of our few months of training. Mark my words.”

He turned around and gave Adrien a smile “You know I’ll be training you hell and back. Are you still up for this?”

Was he kidding?

“Of course!” Adrien shouted, lifting himself up to his wobbling legs “Training like this, where I feel like I’m gonna die, where I fail, and hurt, and ache, I’ve never felt so alive!”

He was slightly insane at this point. But this was his life right now, and he wasn’t going to be another sheep in this world anymore! He was gonna be- uh- a hero. Yeah. How does this metaphor work?

Plagg’s ear twitched, as he rose an eyebrow. Cat brow? “Wow you are a weird kid. I like the enthusiasm at least!”

“Thank you, Plagg, Sir!” Adrien shouted

“Sure, kid.” He huffed “Now-“ He pointed off to what looked like three sacks of flour “-Carry those around the house an go up and down the stairs ten times!”

Adrien shrieked. 

  
  
  
  


Adrien slumped in his seat, half passed out at this point as Plagg tapped his clipboard thoughtfully.

“Congrats, kid. You’ve completed your first month of hell.” Plagg huffed, he almost sounded disappointed. “I thought you’d be dead by now, good for you! Have some Camembert-”

“Woooo mph-” Adrien weakly cheered as Plagg shoved the wedge in his mouth, much to his displeasure.

Plagg nodded off, “You’ve got a month and two weeks till the next school year. I wish I had at least ten months, but luckily two weeks can do a lot. We’ll have to keep ourselves busy and on an upcycle for greatness.”

“Two… weeks?” Adrien tilted his head, trying to chew the cheese as politely as possible even though it tasted, ugh, gross. And it’s smell was even worse. _But summer break.._

“Yep, that’s normally the waiting period for kids who do the entrance exams. However for you, you’re going in through recommendations via me and your father.” Plagg said, his ear twitching as he clicked his pen thoughtfully “Have you been eating the diet plan I gave you?”

“Yes, sir.” Adrien said, sitting up as Plagg passed a water bottle that he quickly gulped down. He reviewed the menus list he remembered giving to Nathalie after the first day. “Though question, aren’t I supposed to eat less? To lose weight?”

“Muscle weight is important. Jeez you models and your body expectations. How dumb.” Plagg huffed, his ear twitching with annoyance.

“Wh- My father’s designs stretch to all body types!” Adrien defended, his mouth dropping “Don’t diss him!”

“You model the ‘normal’ body type, though. And you’re designed to look attractive. So for people with normal bodies, without wings, fur, need for breathable material, or other factors, are expected to see you as something to push their body to, to be attractive.” Plagg replied “What of normal people who don’t have a skinny ass ‘I eat yogurt for dinner’ waist?”

“Oh..” Adrien murmured. He had thought of it that way.. was he really producing that effect?

“All eyes will be on you once you enter school. You need to set a good example, but you also need to be yourself. Unfortunately your spine has the strength of a toothpick- So this next month, not only will I still be training you physically-“ Plagg suddenly whipped out a small book, reading ‘how to talk to emotional people for dummies’ “-bUT _SPIRITUALLY_!”

Adrien paled, “You’ve got be- I- you’re kidding.”

“A good hero needs good ideals and a good head on their shoulders. Something people can get behind.” Plagg said, with a booming voice. His eyes glowed with energy Adrien just couldn’t help but feel small in front of “Take notes kid, this is coming from the _number one hero!”_

Adrien gulped nervously. Oh boy. This was going to suck.

  
  
  
  


It did suck. Somehow it left Adrien even more exhausted than the previous month. Didn’t make him feel any better about his model shoots either.

The problem with the absolute uniqueness of quirks was that the need for different arrangements in clothing wear.

People with wings needed holes in their jackets, swimsuits, or shirts that would comfortably fit them and would be easy to take off and on- as were people with fins, extra arms, a tail, and multiple other physical abnormalities to them.

To work around this there were many different lines for different people. 

Some companies specialized in only one type of demographic, like one might only sell shirts specifically targeted for people with multiple arms while another might only sell special exercise pants for people with strange legs. 

The Agreste Organization however went above and beyond, by covering every single district of difference and represented every time or “abnormal” body type. It was a tedious process that made it so popular and respected, making his father’s work have a world wide reach.

Of course clothing included people who were ‘normal’, or ‘more human’. It was the most popular and most bought, as some people found it easier to just search for bigger sizes or saved money by just cutting holes in their clothing.

When Adrien was younger and naive this made him and Chloe pout. Huffing that their parents’ work was wasted! Now he realized well… Audrey Bourgeois and Gabriel Agreste’s clothes were… kinda expensive. “Brandy” as people would say.

Don’t blame him, he’s rich.

Adrien sighed, rubbing his eyes as Vincent went on and on about his photos or something. Luckily it wasn’t anything important, as the photographer was getting lost in some spaghetti metaphor.

He kneaded uncomfortably at the material on him. People all around would be seeing him in this.. and while he was used to that idea- the thought of people seeing him and being insecure about it was new and it made his skin itch with guilt.

Adrien felt like he was being narcissistic about it too. _I’m thinking too hard on the idea that people look up to me that much. I need to be humble! I’m not that famous! I wonder what Plagg would think about that.._

  
  
  
  


“BAHA! Dumbass of course you’re that famous!”

Adrien paled. That’s… not the answering he was hoping for.

Adrien paused his exercise as he looked up at Plagg, who was sitting on the exercise bench comfortably while eating another wedge of cheese.

“In fact, you’ve gotten even more around the media since your little stunt a month and a half ago.” Plagg continued “At least your recommendation into DUPONT hasn’t been publicly announced yet.”

“It hasn’t?” Adrien asked, Plagg shook his head, standing up to hand Adrien some weights. Twenty as usual.

“Your old man was already exhausted from the media before that, it wasn’t the kind of attention he wanted so he was hoping for it to die quickly.” Plagg replied. Adrien briefly thought back to what Chloe had said back at the hospital...

_Chloe chuffed “Without a doubt unless you screw up another time. Once this slows down they’ll hop right off it and using the topics from it they’ll rile the city up about the rising crime rate or whatever. Ridiculous ut-“_

“That sounds like him..” Adrien mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. Father never liked being in the spotlight unless if it was about his product and how good it was or not..

“Anyways for your question-“

”Huh? Right-“

Plagg tapped at his head, speaking carefully “I know you want to be all humble and pure about it, kid- but the tough pill that you’ve got to swallow is that you’re very famous, and what you do will be seen and processed through thousands of people who may have different and sometimes awful opinions about you, regardless what you do.”

“Thousands...” Adrien murmured.

Plagg took a moment to adjust Adrien’s arm a little before continuing “You won’t be able to make everyone happy but you can take the steps to make the things wrong right. Especially if you’re a role model like you and I.”

_Make the wrongs right…_ Adrien let those words echo through him.

“Oh right, I wanted to show you something.” Plagg said, digging for his phone and pulling it in front of him. Adrien weakly dropped his weights as he finished his curls before looking at it.

“What..” He murmured, his eyes widening.

“Look it’s you. Throwing up.” Plagg deadpanned.

Adrien paled “EW GROSS WHY AND HOW DID YOU TAKE A PICTURE OF ME THROWING UP!?”

“I was literally in front of you! But look at you!”

Adrien looked past the “image” and stared at his body. Was he really that thin back then? He could see his bones almost. It had only been about a month and a half since they started.

“You’ve improved a lot, kid. Look at you then and now.” Plagg smiled, as he pulled his phone back into his sweatpants. Adrien looked down at himself and his toned body. He wasn’t even close to ‘jacked’ yet, or at least what people thought that was, but he felt.. stronger. And he could see that reflect onto his now muscled form. “I’m proud of you kid.”

Adrien found himself grinning ear to ear before getting a clap on the back. Looking up, there was Plagg grinning down at him with a toothy smile before strutting past him.

“Now kid! Get back to work! I’ve got to make a business call, with the some important people-“ 

“Mr Plagg!” Adrien exclaimed, looking up at the man’s back.

He paused, turning to look at him “Eh?”

_“But I believe you’ve answered it for yourself.” Plagg remarked, his toothy smile widening as his dark fur glowed before the flames “Adrien Agreste, you too, can become a hero .”_

Adrien was silent for a moment. His question, one he had been wondering for a while now, right at his tongue. 

_Why did you even chose me of all people? Why go against my father? What did you even see in me?-_

But he swallowed it, giving his mentor a smile.

The summer sun shimmered through the soft violet paned windows, making his golden wheat colored hair glow as he clenched his hand in front of him with determination. Energy pumping through his lungs.

“Thank you, for giving me this chance. I couldn’t have done this without you!”

Plagg chuffed, scratching the back of his neck, but his face softened. “Whatever whatever, take a water break and do some laps. I’ll be back. My whole thing was to encourage you but if you let it get to your head, I’ll think of something worse”

Adrien nodded “Yes sir!”

With barely two weeks left before the start of school, Adrien had a guaranteed seat at school.. and though it weighed down on his heart.. he knew this had to be done.

He was at the bottom of the food chain in terms of power compared to everyone, Plagg was only a boost, the rest of the mountain he’d have to climb to reach his goal of being the best hero ever, the hero that would save his family, his city, his world, was all on him.

_Let’s do this._

  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Hey Sugar cube. Miss me?”_

“Hey Plagg.” Tikki smiled, leaning into her phone a little as she heard her fiancé’s voice whisper in her ear. “How are you doing, you stinky sock?”

_“Just finishing up training Gabe’s boy today. Said some inspiring words, of course.”_

“Cause you’re so good at those.” Tikki remarked, twiddling part of her hair. What a dork.

_“Obviously. And what about you, how’s my lovely lady doing?”_

“Oh you know…” She mused, making an extra kick to the villain beneath her, as they shouted in pain. “...The usual.”

She could hear Plagg’s raspy voice laugh in her ear and she couldn’t help but smile. That silly cat…

Her face hardened though as she looked down at the villain beneath her boot and glared.

“Taking this villain in.” She said, grabbing them by the scruff. “You got that, you Copycat?”

The grunt groaned with anger, smacking at her arm angrily. She could see his arm flicker into what she recognized to be her own hand before it went to nothing as it fell. How pathetic. And just moments ago this Bastard was all cocky thinking he could take her on by copying her look and quirk.. 

Tikki’s eyes narrowed as she thought a few weeks back-

_‘“Thanks to some blood tests on this villain, we’ve found traces of a drug inside their system. A quirk boosting type.” The doctor said, tapping his clipboard thoughtfully._

_“So like the trigger drug that went around in Japan for a while.” Plagg mused, his whiskers twitching as he stroked his chin fur thoughtfully “I see.”_

_“There’s a little more to that.. Plagg..” The detective said with a stuttered breath, looking like they were going to throw up. The two heroes gave a wondering look at eachother before motioning for the officer to speak “It had traces of blood in it too… dna… of Subject: 13777: Nooroo.”’_

The number two hero’s blood boiled. Feeling old anger, grief, and determination exploding in her chest again. _Villains…_

“Consider yourself defeated, Villain. You’re gonna tell us everything you know.” Tikki growled, her piercing blue eyes burning holes through the villain’s head. “You got that?”

There was silence as the villain groaned in defeat. Tikki sighed with exhaustion, she still had that fire..

_“Wow that was hot. I love it when you talk like that. You know you’re still on a call with me, right, Tikki?”_ Plagg’s voice giggled beside her ear again. 

Her face bloomed bright red and she hung up on the cat hero the moment she heard him begin to cackle. _That stupid, dumb, good for nothing fiancé of a cat.!_

She twisted the ring hanging from a necklace between her jacket, her eyes brows furrowing together. 

_‘“I don’t know if… I have time, Tikki.”_

_“The hell do you mean by that?!” She cried. “We have a plan!”_

_“I know! I know we do! And I wanna make that plan real- but-“ The injured man slumped against the wall, gasping from his wound. Tikki jumped to his side, her face paling to see his sickly face._

_“Plagg..”_

_“I’m dying, Tikki. Cataclysm… it’s killing me. My body can’t handle it anymore.” Plagg murmured “I don’t know what I’m going to do. This country needs me…”’_

Tikki gripped the ring tightly.

“Not yet, you stinky sock..” She muttered “..You’re making it to at least retirement whether you like it or not, mark my words. And you’re not dying until you’re officially my husband…”

She looked around the wreckage the villain had produced, seeing multiple heroes around trying to clean up as police held crowds of reporters back from the hazard area.

“Hold on,” She mumbled, “Did I leave the stove on..?”

_Guess I better hope my luck is as good as I think it is._ The woman thought, her eyes narrowing. _It’s my duty, after all. Because I, am the Ladybug. I am a hero.  
_

Her eyes narrowed. _Which means.. we have to find whoever is behind this.._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter compared to other chapters. But this is just the beginning.
> 
> Next time- “This is Our Starting Line!”
> 
> Adrien’s seat in class 1A of Francois DuPont has been assured along with multiple others thanks to their names in the recommendation list, and while he still must prove his training has proven off compared to the many others around him deemed more than just exceptional, another face steps towards the gates of the Entrance Exam. And her name is...


	5. This is Our Starting Line!

  
  
  


_A few weeks ago…_

  
  


_The soft tapping of Plagg’s claw against the wooden table was all that was between the uncomfortable silence resting on the two top hero’s shoulders as the doctor and detective in front of them shared awkward and frightened looks._

_Plagg’s whisker twitched._

_“...Thanks to some blood tests on this villain, we’ve found traces of a drug inside their system. A quirk boosting type.” The doctor said, tapping his clipboard thoughtfully._

_“So like the trigger drug that went around in Japan for a while.” Plagg mused, his whiskers twitching as he stroked his chin fur thoughtfully “I see.”_

_“There’s a little more to that.. Plagg..” The detective said with a stuttered breath, looking like they were going to throw up. The two heroes gave a wondering look at each other before motioning for the officer to speak “It had traces of blood in it too… dna… of Subject: 13777: Nooroo.”_

_The room went horribly still. And Tikki could feel her own heart shatter. She looked to her fiancé at her side, seeing his feline eyes turn into pinpricks._

_Nooroo.. their friend.._

_“What the hell are you saying-“ Plagg’s voice raised, he was getting furious. She could see him quite bristling on the spot. “Nooroo has been dead for-“_

_“Plagg!” Tikki exclaimed, starting to stand up to calm him down._

_“Number One please calm down there’s more-“ The police officer shouted_

_“They aren’t just boosting these quirks, for s-some of these people… these drugs are temporarily granting them.” The doctor fumbled with their words, before looking up nervously._

_Tikki and Plagg were completely silent._

_They were…_

_...Tikki’s fist clenched tightly to her skirt, her knuckles going white with rage. These bastards.. were using Nooroo’s body.._

_There was no funeral for the young man of barely eighteen. His body was meant to be turned to ashes._

_Someone somehow interfered.. but how. Who? It had been more than twenty years since Nooroo’s death- who the hell would collect his body and wait only now to-_

_Unless.._

_“Where was Nooroo’s body transported after his death?” Plagg asked, reading her mind. “We were told his body was taken to an incinerator so no one could manage to steal his quirk somehow. Was that a lie?”_

_The detective and the doctor gave each other a look “We were not given that information, we can investigate that for you two?”_

_“Do so.”_

_“Do you know what this new drug is called?” Tikki asked, as she was passed a small ziploc of what looked like a small broken syringe. Interestingly enough.. it too had the picture of a violet butterfly imprinted on the side. Just like the small broken earpiece they found back during the party incident._

_“One of the people we’ve taken in called it ‘Akuma’.” The police officer said, taking it back once both heroes had their long looks at it. “We’ve found nothing else like it..”_

_“Akuma… Right then. We’re done here.” Plagg chuffed, standing up “Tikki we should go.”_

_“Huh- Okay.” Tikki nodded, giving a nod to the too “Thank you for your service, we hope for new information soon.”_

_“Yes ma’am.”_

_The two left the private meeting room with a slam of the door. Tikki squeezed her fiancé’s hand. She could feel his hand trembling. She knew he could feel her’s._

_Fucking hell. This was a mess._

_“I can’t retire now, Tikki. Not while this is happening.” Plagg shook his head. Tikki looked up at him._

_“Plagg..”_

_“He was both our friend, Tikki. I can’t let whoever this monster is using his body like this. Especially if they’re making more monsters out there hurting so many people.” Plagg snarled “How dare they mutilate Nooroo’s existence..”_

_“..You need to train that boy, Plagg.” Tikki murmured, looking up at the man she chose to marry “Make sure he doesn’t die. If you plan to use him.”_

_Plagg’s eyes narrowed “I’ll make sure of it, sugarcube. He’s gonna be a good hero. I promise.”_

_She watched him walk away silently. He looked tired. It made her heart ache, but her will strengthen.._

_Tikki nodded to herself and turned. So this would be their new personal mission. So be it then. She'd protect her love and her world with everything she had. Because she was the number two hero._

  
  
  
  


“Adrien. There you are, kid. It’s been a few days since I’ve seen you.”

Adrien looked up, from his weights, a smile glazing over his features “Ah! Plagg- sir! Good to see you!”

Plagg rustled his hair as Adrien beamed from ear to ear, his ear twitching. “Heard you went through the recommendation program three days ago? How was that?”

Apparently Plagg’s word for it wasn’t enough these days to send the kid straight to the greatest hero school in all of france, how unfun.

Kid still got his recommendation ticket into school but this little program decided his fate at the school entirely. Deciding whether or not all of Adrien’s effort would go to waste and drop the kid just to some general studies course, or let him finally stretch his wings like Plagg knew he could. But he was confident his work would’ve gotten Adrien to at least the hero program..

“They said I got into class 1-A yesterday!” Adrien grinned, hopping a little in place “Which is really good? I think? During the program, People were surprised to see me there and were asking for my autograph.. but I worked my hardest and it paid off! Thanks to everything you taught me!”

“Hah! Of course!” Plagg gruffed, though his lips curled up with pride “My teaching is impeccable!”

“Your lessons helped a lot with the written exam too! And the interview!” Adrien waved his arms, beginning to ramble “There were a lot of tricky questions about morals and politics and stuff, I wouldn’t have had any idea on how to answer them without you! The race was a little hard too, especially since there was a ton of speedy quirks I saw, but but-“

“Alright slow your roll, I get it, I’m awesome. I’m just glad this worked out for you.” Plagg grinned, patting his head. Adrien’s face softened for a moment.

“I just, I wanted to thank you. I’m just so grateful for you.” Adrien smiled, wiping at his eye a little. God was he crying? “My purpose for living was unreachable until now.”

“Bah, your old man just needed a few buttons to be pressed kid, this was all you.” Plagg said, his lips curling into a smirk. “Now, it’s a bit of a big deal that _I'm_ the one giving you a recommendation. So when you get to school, you keep it on the down low, would you?”

“Right!” Adrien nodded.

“Great. Now I wanna take you somewhere. The first round of entrance exam attendees are coming to DUPONT today.” Plagg gruffed, turning around to the door. “I want you to join me in watching.”

“W-What!? Really?” Adrien gasped 

“You won’t be taking any part in how things happen, obviously.” Plagg dryly said as Adrien followed him to the car “You'll be sitting outside the teacher’s room with a little tablet watching one of the test areas.”

He scratched at one of his fangs, picking at something.

“You’re already at a huge disadvantage due to your quirkless status. A disadvantage the school board has acknowledged.” He continued “So we’re making this an early learning experience for you. To get to observe what you’ll be up against in the future. Got it?”

Adrien fist clenched on his lap, knuckles white. The people he’ll be up against. The people he’ll meet. The people he might become rivals with. _Friends_ with. Adrien sucked in a breath and nodded, emerald eyes staring forward.

“Yes sir.”

Adrien wondered who he’d meet. The excitement pumping through his lungs was overwhelming. The quirks he’d see, the strategies he could learn, the people he could be taught from. The people ready to reach the top like him, ready to challenge him.

Quirks of so many fascinating and different kinds, the types of geniuses and masterminds worthy to call themselves students of Francois DuPont, the number one hero school in all of Europe.

He couldn’t wait.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“WAGH-“

Marinette crashed into the ground with a large SMACK, her socks having flown forward as she slipped across her wooden floor with sound precise unruliness that landed her at the bottom of the stairs.

She groaned. Her entire back sore and head now throbbing more than it was when she woke up, tangled in her many blankets and was sent down her little stairs and then down the other set of stairs she thought she would’ve gone down without trouble.

“Ooh.. That looked like it hurt.”

Marinette groaned into the floor, achingly looking up at her mother with a dry expression.

“Gee mom.” She weakly grinned “I knew I got my observation skills from _somewhere_.”

“No you definitely got them from your dad. I do hope you’re not going to the entrance exam in your pajamas.” Sabine said, watching as the young raven haired teen picked herself off the floor. She took a sip from the steaming mug of black coffee in her hands, “It starts in only five minutes after all.”

“W-What!?” Marinette squawked, her eyes blowing wide as her heart shot out from her chest “ _BUTISWOREITURNEDONMYALARMTOWAKEUPATLEASTTWOHOURSEARLY-_ “

“I was joking, dear, you’re fine. It starts at ten, it’s seven. Your father is making breakfast.” Her mom smiled warmly, clamping Marinette’s mouth shut by tapping her hand under the young girl’s chin and waltzing past her. “Kim and Nino will be going with you, and you’ll be off before you know it.”

Marinette grinned “Right.”

Sabine hummed, tying her apron on “Go get dressed then, remember to pack your knee pads I don’t want you getting too hur, and review your notes-“

Marinette made her way back up the stairs with a loving eye roll “Yes mom!”

  
  
  


Tom peaked a head out of the kitchen, looking at his wife with big watery eyes.

“Our baby girl, Sabine..” He whimpered, looking like a kicked puppy. If the puppy was like, bear sized. And a whole man. That she married, as her husband.

“She’s getting so big..” Sabine said, Tom buried his face into his big hands.

“My baby is too big..! M-make her small again, Sabine, I can’t- she’s grown too fast!” He blubbered into her shoulder. Sabine gave her husband a soft pat on the back.

“Honey I’m quirkless I don’t know how you expect me to do that.” Sabine deadpanned.

  
  
  


“I’m going Mom and dad!”

“MY BAAAABY-“

Marinette squeaked out a wheeze as her dad pulled her into a bone crushing hug. “M-Mom help I’m gonna be late!”

“Sweetie please let go of Marinette b-before.. before.. you don’t want to let gooo- Oh _MaArrrineeeette…_!” Sabine started to cry joining the small hug.

“Mom! Dad! This is so embarrassing!” Marinette barked.

“Awww Mari, do you want us to join the hug pile too?” Kim teased outside, getting a small shoulder bump from Nino. Marinette tsked, though the soft smile on her face didn’t leave her for a moment, before she managed to pry herself out of her parents’ hold.

“I gotta go! Results come back in a week, _then_ you can cry!” Marinette said. Tom sniffled through his tears as he waved, as did her mom, as the three teenagers made off on their way.

“That was cute,” Kim giggled. Tall jerk rustling her hair endearingly. Just because he hit his growth spurt last summer didn’t mean he had to still brag about it-

Marinette grumbled, smacking his hand away with her face pink with embarrassment “Sorry you guys had to see that.”

“Gotta say, Marinette-” Nino said, munching on a piece of bread, that he no doubt snagged from the Dupain-Chengs “-Out of the three of us, you’re most likely to get in.”

“What? N-No way.” Marinette sputtered.

Nino smiled “Yes way, Mari. Your quirk is incredible and you’re a _genius_.”

“Yeah! Though, obviously I’m gonna get in too.” Kim said proudly. The three strolled up to the bus station, stopping to give him a look. “C-Come on guys.”

“Kim. We both know you’re doing this for the popularity and so girls think you’re cool-“ Nino deadpanned.

“A-Am not! Being a hero is just the dopest thing ever! That’s why!” Kim puffed his chest out, practically glowing. “And if I was- then it’d totally make sense! Girls all over will want a piece of me once they see how awesome I am!”

“Sure..” Marinette drawled, tilting her head to the side as they made their way into the now parked bus.

“So he’s just feeding a different type of ego then” Nino snorted, adjusting his hat. “Whatever you say, Dude.”

“Come on!” Kim whined as they sat down. Marinette felt a little squeezed between the two boys but not particularly minded. “You guys gotta have more faith in me than that!”

“Not really.” The two snorted. 

“Guys!” Kim exclaimed. The two friends fell into a small stream of giggles as the large boy huffed at them. It was the king of joking and playful banter that could only be found out of the three childhood friends.

“You three trying out for Francois Dupont?” The bus driver asked, the three suddenly feeling many eyes from the other passengers on them. Kim nodded for the other two.

The bus driver beamed brightly at them, “Alright then! We’ll be cheering you on! Good luck you three!”

Marinette smiled weakly, sinking in her seat as they basked in the praise of the other passengers. One woman gifting the three a napkin full of cut apples inside for a little snack for ‘growing future heroes’, and a business looking man wishing them luck.

Marinette held the apple slice in her hand as her heart thumped within her chest. The three shared a nervous smile as the bus rolled through Paris, to their destination. The destination that would decide their futures. Their dreams.

This was their starting line. For a future Marinette was ready to create.

Marinette smiled brightly, “Thank you! We’ll do our best!”

”So. The students are beginning their entrance exams today.”

_”Yes sir.”_

The man carefully fiddled with the small vile of purple liquid.

”I see.” He muttered, staring at his cold reflection through the glass. “And what of _him_?”

_”Passed, sir. Adrien Agreste will be situated at the top class thanks to his recommendation by Mr Plagg and his surprisingly good scores at the program.”_

”I see.” He hummed, eyes narrowing slightly. “I see. I see.”

_”Sir?”_

”Nothing.” He muttered, slightly disappointed but trying to smother it with other news “Status report on operation revival.”

The was a short pause, no doubt a short checking before the voice returned. _”No progress, sir. But no decrease in stability.”_

”Right.” He said. Pausing for a moment “How are our profits of our little akumas?”

” _Decreasing sir. People are doubting it’s ability.”_

”Then we will make a show of it, later.” He purred, twirling the vial in his palm as he turned his chair towards the large violet glowing test tube chamber.

The floating and breathing corpse did not blink, wires and medical equipment poking through and into the man’s body and stomach, some leading to outside of the chamber to the other machines literally the madman’s lab.

Sunken in eyes and cheeks, ribs poking out of his skin, and legs merely scarred nubs, the thing inside the chamber didn’t move, only barely floating, with a slick breathing mask on his mouth that occasionally let out a stream of bubbles.

The violet ectoplasm a like fluid inside glowing beneath the six inch thick glass. Made just to withstand the sheer aura of the man’s power. Hawkmoth twirled the vial of purple liquid in his gloved hand carefully, his newest creation.

“Won’t we, Nooroo?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Marinette Dupain-Cheng!
> 
> Sorry for the shorter chapter again, next one, will be a lot longer and much more fun.
> 
> Next Time- “Do your best Marinette”  
> Marinette takes her first steps to her future. But separated from her friends, she wonders how she’ll ever pass the physical assessment of Dupont’s Entrance Exam.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> Check out my tumblr for more content https://justanotherpersonsuniverse.tumblr.com/


End file.
